Quando tudo escurece
by Biela Bells
Summary: É uma história que até agora eu não vi por aqui. Quando Ginny faz uma escolha, que pode mudar tudo, surpreende muitas pessoas a atitude de uma certa ruivinha, e isso tudo por culpa de um certo loiro de vestes verde e prata. Mas para Dumbledore...


**NA/: COMO TODOS JÁ SABEM, NENHUM DESSES BRILHANTES PERSONAGEM ME PERTENCE... INFELIZMENTE... COMO SEMPRE ESSA HISTÓRIA É SEM FINS LUCRATIVS. UMA BOA LEITURA.**

PS: MEUS QUERIDOS. O NOME DA FIC AINDA É PROVISÓRIO, ACEITO SUGESTÃO PARA UM NOVO NOME, COMO A HISTÓRIA ESTÁ AINDA NO INICIO, ACHO MEIO DIFICIL RESOLVER AGORA. BEM... NÃO VOU PROLONGAR MUITO TENHA UMA BOA LEITURA.

1 º CAPITULO: CONSCIÊNCIA DAS CONSEQUÊNCIAS

Era estranho aquilo tudo está acontecendo assim de uma hora para outra, comensais invadiram Hogwarts, justo quando o diretor não está presente, estranho um grupo de 10 comensais invadirem o castelo, mesmo com Hogwarts segura com aurores. Alunos mais velhos se organizavam para proteger o castelo, os mais novos eram trancados em seus salões comunais para a segurança deles.

Enquanto um grupo de grifinório composto por 4 pessoas iam em direção ao salão principal, Ginny, que era um deles avistou um rapaz escondido atrás de uma armadura, esperando a hora certa para sair dali. Sem perceber que ficou para trás ela se aproximou e se escondeu, esperando ele fazer algum movimento, e quando isso aconteceu, ela foi rápida e logo já estavam dentro de uma sala escura.

Brincando de esconde-esconde, Malfoy? - perguntou a ruiva ascendendo a luz.

E você sempre se metendo aonde não deve né Weasley. - retrucou venenoso.

Já virou um abito.

Draco bufou e se sentou em uma mesa próxima.

Foi você que colocou eles aqui dentro não foi? Era esse o motivo do seu nervosismo todo esse tempo. Só estava esperando Dumbledore sair, e …

Ele saiu? - Draco se mostrou assustado, surpreso.

Draco, por favor, me conta o que está acontecendo, o porque de estarem aqui. Eu posso te ajudar à …

Acredite Weasley, você não pode, e mesmo que pudesse nunca aceitaria.

Eu não sei o porque de você tê-los colocado aqui dentro, e eu nem imagino o que você tem que fazer, mas eu sei que eu posso te ajudar, se você vier, e ficar do meu lado, eu falo com Dumbledore e a ordem...

Chega Ginny, não é assim tão fácil, não é apenas eu. Se eu não voltar hoje a minha família morre, e eu morro. E se eu não cumprir com o que me foi ordenado, nós também morremos, nós só temos dois caminhos, ou matamos ou morremos, você não sabe como é isso, porque a sua família está segura. No meu caso. Eu tenho que proteger a minha.

Draco. Deixa eu te ajudar.

Quer me ajudar mesmo? - perguntou olhando no fundo dos olhos dela. Aqueles olhos castanhos que o inspirava tanto.

Quero.

Então, faça a coisa certa. Se cuida.

Ele saiu da sala, precisava correr, se Dumbledore não estivesse mesmo no castelo ele estaria ferrado. Ele precisava cumprir aquela missão e matá-lo ou ele e sua família morreria. Quando chegou na torre de astrologia seu tio Rodolfo estava lá, mas com uma cara bastante zangada.

Dumbledore não está no castelo garoto. - disse Rodolfo zangado.

Eu não sabia, para mim ele estava aqui, eu...

Você fez todos se arriscarem a toa...

Eu já falei que eu não sabia.

Seu incompetente... - Rodolfo levantou a varinha.

Leastrange , abaixe essa varinha agora. - Snape apareceu entre eles. - Draco não teve culpa, o velho saiu de ultima hora, e não tive tempo de cancelar o plano... Agora se tivessem seguido o plano a risca, e apenas Bellatriz e você tivessem vindo, não teria acontecido esse alvoroço todo. Agora quem foi que chamou o lobisomem nojento e o restante?

O local ficou em silêncio e o sr. Leastrange se mostrou ainda mais contrariado.

Agora vamos todos, Minerva chamou os aurores e logo eles estarão aqui, e ai quero ver conseguimos fugir.

E foi como se tivessem dito palavras magicas, eles começaram a ir embora, Draco seguiu Snape eles desceram para as entradas, onde ainda tinha comensais lutando para fugir e pessoas da ordem o segurando. Para Snape e Draco sairem foi mas facil, claro que ninguém desconfiou, sendo um professor e o outro monitor-chefe. Ninguém menos uma pessoa. Que achou melhor segui-lo, pois pela cara do loiro, tinha saído alguma coisa errada.

Estavam próximos a chave do portal que Snape tinha plantado na floresta quando o professor, escutou algo de estranho e parou, automaticamente ele lançou um feitiço em um arbusto próximo.

O que foi? - perguntou Draco preocupado. Já tinham entrado na floresta antes, e não tinha gostado tanto. Snape pediu silêncio, e lançou mais uma vez acertando agora uma árvore.

Você podia tomar mais cuidado para onde aponta isso... professor...

Ginny Weasley saiu de trás da árvore com uma expressão seria, parada a uma boa distancia deles, ela encarou os dois, esperando que eles falassem algo.

O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Draco.

Vou com vocês. - falou a menina curta e grossa.

Snape e Draco olharam para ela sem entender nada do que ela quiz dizer com aquilo.

Eu vou ir com você se juntar ao lorde. - explicou melhor.

Deixe de besteira garota. - Snape ameaçou erguer a varinha.

Aconselho me levarem junto, pelo seu bem Draco. E e sua família, e caso não me levem eu o chamo para vir me buscar.

Snape riu, achando graça do que a menina dizia.

Você não chama o lorde mandando uma simples coruja, sua boba.

A qual é! Professor; não sou "boba" eu tenho o "meu" jeito de me comunicar com o lorde. E então, vai me levar ou não?

O homem mais velho ficou mais serio, encarando a ruiva na sua frente que parecia determinada no que estava fazendo. Mas agora saber como se comunicar com o lorde, não era mistério saber que aquela menina tinha sido possuída por aquele ser, mas que ainda tinha contato ou até mesmo ligação com ele. Snape teria percebido algo de entranho, certo? Mas antes de tomar qualquer decisão, sua marcar começou a queima, e pela cara de Draco a dele também, eles estavam sendo convocados, e se não fosse logo. Teriam problemas.

Draco conjure um corda e amarre-a, eu vou buscar a chave.

Ignorando a dor no braço, ele foi fazer o que o mestre em porções pediu, guardando a varinha que pertencia a ruiva, Draco conjurou a corda e a amarrou fortemente, com as mão para trás. Não queria saber se as cordas a machucaria, ele estava furioso com ela.

ai. - reclamou quando ele deu o ultimo nó.

Cala a boca.

Pode ficar furioso o quanto quiser Malfoy. No final vai me agradecer por salvar a sua vida.

Eu não preciso que você salve a minha vida, Weasley. Era para você ter ficado na droga daquele castelo em segurança.

Eu falei que ia ter ajudar e eu vou.

Eu já disse que...

Passos foram escutados e logo apareceu Snape com um pedaço de lata nas mãos, Draco a puxou pelo ombro, e com Snape e Draco segurando nela eles atravessaram pela chave, caindo em uma sala bem arrumada, bem na verdade somente a ruiva caiu, por não ter equilíbrio.

Você fica aqui até eu vir te buscar. - sem dá espaço para discussão, Snape puxou Draco em direção a sala que ficava mais a frente, ele abriu a porta e entrou, Ginny se aproximou para ver se conseguia escutar a conversar.

Na sala estavam todos reunidos, os comensais que haviam invadido Hogwarts já estavam todos de voltas e contaram o fracasso que foi para o Lord. Que escutava tudo calado sentado pacientemente em sua cadeira, já tinha chamado pelos dois que faltavam e logo eles chegariam. Não seriam malucos de se atrasar... mais.

Quando a porta se abriu, mostrando Snape, segurando Malfoy pelo ombro. Narcisa se levantou e foi até o filho, vendo se ele estava bem.

Olha quem apareceu? Esqueceu o caminho snape? - zombou Bellatriz.

Calada. - mandou Lord Voldemort. E assim a mulher ficou.

Severo. No começo da tarde me mandarão a informação de que o jovem Malfoy finalmente havia concertado o armário sumidouro, e convocado os comensais a entrar em Hogwarts.

Sim,My Lord..mas os únicos a serem chamados foram Bellatriz e Rodolfo Leastrange, eu não sei o que os outros foram fazer lá. Se isso não tivesse acontecido, não teríamos nos exposto tanto.

Voldemort encarou os outros, querendo alguma explicação por terem feito tamanha besteira.

Mas o garoto errou mestre. Aquele velho idiota não estava no castelo. - argumento um dos comensais que tinha participado da invasão.

Dumbledore saiu as pressas levando Potter com ele. Eu mesmo só fiquei sabendo quando Minerva me procurou para pedir ajuda para conter vocês. Eu mesmo tinha marcado o encontro com ele na torre de astrologia aonde o Draco estaria esperando, Agora se esses incompetentes tivessem seguido com o plano, talvez eu e o Draco ainda estivéssemos na escola e pudêssemos cumprir com o combinado, tendo uma nova chance.

O outro comensal fez gestos com se fosse respondê-lo, mas a mão erguido do lorde o fez parar, ele caminha em sentido ao Draco. Que estava em um canto de braços dados com a mãe, que apertava forte o braço do filho, e em um canto da mesa, Lúcio olhava atento, ele sabia que no fundo seu filho não tinha culpa.

Jovem Draco... você lembra muito bem das condições que eu te dei quando se propôs a me ajudar, em troca da salvação de seus pais, perante os últimos erros, sim?

Sim, My Lord.

Eu queria Dumbledore morto., mas ele não está...

Mas eu ainda posso...

Você ainda pode? Não, meu jovem, você não pode... Como você voltaria para aquele castelo, sendo foragido como um comensal? Essa era a minha 2º chance a essa família, e você falhou. Eu não vou dá uma terceira chance, porque essa era a ultima chance.

Todos ficaram quietos.

Algo a mais a dizer? - perguntou ele encarando a varinha, esperando a resposta de Malfoy já se preparando.

Não, My Lorde.

Mas eu tenho. - Uma voz alta, e por mais feminina que fosse era forte. Todos olharam para aporta, Ginny saia andando de trás de Snape com os olho fixos em Voldemort ela não tinha se acostumados ao vê-lo assim. Por mais que ela se mante-se firme, tremia por dentro e o homem a sua frente com cara de cobra se mostrava surpreso por vê-la ali. - A quanto tempo... Thom... que cara é essa? Feliz em me ver?

Uma Weasley? Mas como essa traidora entrou aqui? Prende-a. - gritou escandalosamente Bellatriz, um homem alto e moreno que estava sentado próximo a porta se levantou e forçou a ruiva a se ajoelhar.

Solte-a Augusto Rookwood – mandou Snape, mas o homem nada fez.

Largue-a Rookwood. - ordenou Voldemort, o servo confuso encarou seu amo. Não entendo o porque dele mandar largá-la, por ser um invasora. - Eu mandei largá-la. - e assim o homem fez.

Eu mandei esperar lá fora. - disse Snape nervoso.

Eu preciso falar com ele. - argumento Ginny apontando Voldemort com a cabeça.

Você poderia deixar de fazer besteira, sua cota já estourou por hoje, não acha. - disse Draco.

Ah! Cala a boca Malfoy.

O que você vei fazer aqui? - Voldemort fixou o olhar vermelho nos castanhos dela. Ela não estava acostumada com aquilo. E nem ele. Talvez fosse por isso que não conseguia esconder o seu nervosismo.

Vim me juntar a você. - afirmou a ruiva.

Entroco de?

Ela riu. De uma certa forma, estranha, ele a conhecia.

Eu te conheço muito bem, pequena Weasley. Entroco do que?

Ela o encarou, os olhos deles tinham mudado muito. O vermelho brilhava como se fosse sangue. Só de pensar que antes eles eram negros.

A família Malfoy.

Agora foi ele que riu. E todos olharam para ela espantada, tentando entender o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, Lúcio a encarava com uma expressão seria e Draco a olhava e Narcisa se mostrava surpresa.

Então é verdade. O jovem Draco Malfoy afogava as magoas com a doce Ginevra Weasley.

Embora ele não me contasse dos seus planos, sim nós eramos amigos. - alguns fizeram cara de nojo.

Eram? Passado?

Vai aceitar a minha servidão, ou não?

E em Troca? - insistiu Lord.

A família Malfoy viva.

Está me oferecendo a sua alma pela vida deles?

Você sabe muito bem a quem ela sempre pertenceu Thom...

A sala estava em pleno silêncio.

Todos para fora... Agora.

Embora a curiosidade fosse enorme, eles sairão, Draco que ameaçou ficar foi arrastado pelo pai, com certeza para pedir explicação. Bellatriz saiu de cara feia assim como todos, aquela fedelha traidora de sangue, tinha enfrentado Voldemort como se tivesse liberdade de mais.

Explique-se. - mandou Voldemort sentando-se.

É simples me diz se vai querer a minha servidão ou não.

Eu a anos fiquei tentando te converser de se juntar a mim, mesmo depois de te mostrar que você realmente era. Você agora me aparece e diz que quer se juntar a mim, lutar contra a sua família, os seus princípios.

Que conversa é essa Thom. Eu estou aqui. O que você sempre queria. Aceitando marcar a minha pele com o seu simbolo ser a sua serva, de me ajoelhar na sua frente e abaixar a cabeça.

Ela se ajoelhou e abaixou sua cabeça esperando algum sinal dele.

levante-se nós dois sabemos quem você é. Posso não confiar em você. Não vai entrar em batalha. E não marcarei sua pele. Estará proibida de se comunicar com alguém, fora deste local. E conversaremos, até eu decidir, o que fazer com você. Você sabe o significa, escolher ficar do meu lado. Esse ato tem um proposito.

Já fiz a minha escolha.

Por um Malfoy?

Por um amigo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio até que uma cadeira começou a ser arrastada, e logo uma cobra gigante começou a deslisar sobre a linda mobília de mogno, até parar em frente a ruiva, elas se olharam, Nagini se aproximou e esfregou sua língua áspera nas bochechas de Ginny que riu, e acariciou a cabela dela.

Sabia que ela costumava me visitar? - comentou a ruiva.

Ela anda bastante desobediente. - falou mostrando indignação

Não fique assim Você ainda é o favorito dela.

Pelo jeito um dia ainda perco o meu posto. - comentou Voldemort vendo a cobra envolver o pescoço da ruiva, como se fosse abraçá-la, ela que nunca aceitou ser tocada e nunca simpatizou com ninguém, parecia se dá bem com a ruiva. Cobra maldita se vendia por apenas um misero carinho.

Continua?

** N.A / : Hello meus querido... mais uma nova Fic. Bem essa é apenas um capitulo experimental, é uma história com o enredo completamente diferente. Mas vamos fazer o seguinte. Vocês decidem. Deu para perceber que Ginny por livre e espontânea vontade se uniu aos comensais. Mas... como os servos de Voldemort iram reagir a essa novidade? E a ordem? E o Harry? E seus pais? O que irá acontecer com a vida dela, e de todos os bruxos... afinal de contas quem será a verdadeira Ginny Weasley. Então meus queridos? Vocês querem a continuação da fic ou posso deletar? A e essa fic é dos leitores, aceito sugestões e ideias;;; quem estiver interessado só me mandar a ideia, pelo meu e-mail**


End file.
